Taiyang
The Taiyang is the name of a person born in the Ray village with the ability to manipulate chakra. Due to the nature of how the First Taiyang Zhuma received her ability to use chakra, once the Taiyang dies, their chakra is reincarnated into another person in the Ray, who inherits the previous Taiyang's skills, experiences, and even kekkei genkai. Reincarnation Once the Taiyang dies, their chakra will be passed down to another individual, who lives in the Ray village or was associated with the former Taiyang. The chakra does not necessarily pass down to someone just born, as it can even be passed down to young children as old as 12. The time for a new Taiyang to appear after the death of the former has varied, but it usually only takes a day for the Taiyang spirit to claim another person. Nearly all the ones chosen to become Taiyang were female (except for the Fifth Taiyang Karvo). Fluctuations During a Taiyang's life, they may experience "fluctuations". After the Fourth Taiyang Hona had a forced "spiritual awakening", the other Taiyangs would experience these different states, in which at random times, they will lose the ability to use or perform certain jutsu or kekkei genkai, or gain new abilities. However, the Seventh Taiyang Kiana never experienced fluctuations during her entire time as the Taiyang. Taiyang In the entire history of the Ray village, there have been 7 different Taiyangs * Zhuma - At first a young woman living in a refugee camp, Zhuma suddenly received the ability to use chakra after being trapped in a mysterious chamber for 8 days. A fast learner, she was able to use her gift to fight entire armies full of shinobi, and helped establish the Ray village. She was eventually assassinated by multiple squads of Cloud assassins * Sotian - The night Zhuma was assassinated, Sotian, as a toddler, became the Second Taiyang. Due to her unique genes and training, she was able to become a legend, saving the Ray from multiple powerful threats, even defeating an Otsutsuki member and a powerful shinobi of the Hidden Leaf. Sotian eventually died of old age. * Elizo - As a school girl, she became the Third Taiyang the day after Sotian passed away. Having the legacy of the greatest Taiyang on her shoulders, Elizo struggled to make everyone in the Ray and her predecessors proud. She became well-known for relying more on fighting arts than actual abilities to defeat her opponents. She died protecting the Ray from an overwhelming force of elite jonin and Edo Tensei * Elizo - A newborn of one of Elizo’s rivals, she became the Fourth Taiyang a day after the Edo Tensei Invasion. While born outside of the Ray, Hona had to quickly become a hero for a village she never knew of. She achieved much, being able to destroy the Hidden Sound (at the expense of her well-being), as well as being able to defeat powerful enemies, including the international criminal Himako. She eventually died from the effects Orochimaru’s experiments had on her body. * Karvo - A young toddler born in the Ray, he was pronounced as the Fifth Taiyang after his ability to use chakra was discovered, especially for having Wood Release. Through brutal training, it was eventually discovered that Karvo was at a fluctuating point of the cycle, and showed that the Taiyang spirit was evolving further. While cheerful and innocent despite the circumstances, his experiences began to slowly corrupt his view of the world and left him questioning what to do. He eventually died due to injuries from protecting people from a terrorist attack. * Yonoma - A wealthy and popular teenager, Yonoma was quickly forced into becoming the savior of the Ray, as the Sixth Taiyang. This began to distort her identity, especially as her powers rapidly fluctuated. She worked with shinobi from the other nations to stop the Akatsuki from using a massive Edo Tensei army * Kiana - A girl on death row for being associated with a family of Jashinists, she was able to become the strongest Taiyang in history, thanks to the culmination of the Taiyang’s abilities and her resolve to face the Ray’s problems head-on.